scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Your Favorite New York Restaurant/Transcript
Adam: Anyone here? Hello? James: Alright, already! Adam: Hi. James: What do you want? Adam: I was hoping to order a sandwich. James: This here... is a hoagie joint. Adam: Right. Hoagie. James: You're not from around here, are you? Adam: No, I'm from Oklahoma. James: Well, welcome to the Big Apple! Adam: Thanks. James: To the city that never sleeps! Adam: Right. James: To the city so nice, they named it twice. Adam: What's that? James: New York, New York. Like I said, named it twice. No other city in the world like that. Adam: Cool, I'm from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma! James: Calling me a liar? James: What? No! James: Listen buddy, I don't know where you're from... Adam: I just said. James: ...but around here, we don't parade around, calling peoples liars. Adam: Neither do we, I meant... James: Hey buddy, I'm joking. I'm joking! Hey, watch it, I'm joking here! Am I right, am I right? Adam: So, can I order a sandwich? James: Listen, hotshot. This is Jimmy's. Home of Jimmy's famous hoagies. Adam: Right, hoagie. James: If you want a sammie, you gotta go across the street to Jimmy's, home of Jimmy's famous sammies. Adam: Wait, really? James: Did I stutter? Adam: No, sorry, I'll just see what I want on the menu. James: And I'll see you in the funny papers! This guy, this guy, am I right? Adam: Okay, very funny, can I just get- Matt: Hey, Jimmy! James: Yo, Tony! Matt: Can I get my regular? James: Absolutely. I'll have it to you in a New York minute! Ha ha ha! Matt: Ha ha ha! Thanks, Jimmy, I owe you one. James: Forget about it! Adam: Am I crazy, or was I here first? James: That's right, you're crazy! So I'll see you in the funny papers! Adam: Why won't you just help me? James: You don't ask with respect. Adam: I don't? James: You don't offer friendship. Adam: Friendship? James: You come into my house, on the day my daughter's to be married, and you ask me to do murder? Adam: I am not quoting The Godfather with you. James: Let's do Maid in Manhattan! James: Hey kid, I told you, you can't advertise in here! Mallory: But Jimmy... James: Don't "but Jimmy" me, kid. Mallory: Sorry, Jimmy. James: You're a good kid, take one for the road. Mallory: Thanks, Jimmy. What about my friends? James: Why not? Kids: Thanks, Jimmy. Mallory: Thanks, Jimmy. James: Forget about it! Adam: Okay, I want to talk to your boss. James: Oh, that's me. Adam: Seriously? James: Would you like to lodge a complaint? Adam: No, I just want some food. James: You a rat? Adam: What? No! James: Because I don't allow rats in my shop. Adam: Well, that's good to know. James: If you're not a rat, why do you have a tail? Adam: What? James: He looked! He thought he had a rat tail! What a loony! Aaron: Hey, Jimmy. James: Forget about it! Adam: Okay, that's it, I'm done here! James: Good riddance, you loony! I'll see you in the funny papers! Category:Season 8